Bleed
by MetalMunk
Summary: Life can change so rapidly in one little moment, it can open up a whole new path that one would've never even dreamed of. Brittany didn't see this in her future plans, she didn't want to be attacked, she didn't want to be bitten by a vampire, she didn't want to bleed. Now she has to put together her new life, find a way to get back to her sisters while fighting her new self.
1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and I had this idea in my head so I thought I'd write the first chapter and see how it goes, sorry it's dumb I haven't written in a very long time and I'm so, so rusty :)**

* * *

Another night in another club, she can feel the bass beneath her feet, it travels up through her bones to settle in the pit of her stomach making the drinks she had feel light and bubbly.

Tucking a piece of auburn hair back into place she turns away from the bar to look out at the dance floor, so many bodies move beneath the flashing lights and a few conversations try to flourish beneath the constant drumming of the music making for a mass of loud moving sound.

Brittany looks to the watch adorning her right wrist as she blows out a breath, her sisters are probably staying up until she gets home….she loves them but she wishes they'd trust she can make it home on her own, she doesn't need them staying up so late just to make sure she walks through the front door.

The three sisters are finally on their own and share a small apartment together, Jeanette is busy with school like always, the bespectacled chipette dove right into the college life as soon as they had the funds saved up to help her get the classes she wanted, Eleanor was busy working in this new up and coming bakery in town, Brittany has been working with local managers to help get her music career started….but so far every single one she's met has been a dead end.

So she finds herself drawn here, to the deafening music and the bustling dancing bodies of complete strangers. The chipette sighs and pushes herself away from the bar, heading for the exit, both her sisters are working hard and making careers for themselves, best not leave them waiting all night.

She moves through the doors and out into the night, squinting in the dim lighting provided by a nearby streetlight she hugs the thin jacket she threw over a simple pink dress, she hadn't really planned to party all night so she didn't see the need to gussy up as much for a night out, drinking a bit and dancing.

Rubbing her arms through the material she starts on her way home, she really should call a cab but she had used the last of her change to buy a cruddy new drink the bar tender insisted she'd love, rolling her baby blue eyes towards the star speckled sky she starts the short journey home.

The walk only takes around ten minutes if she speed walks but her feet are sore from dancing so she takes her time moving down the sidewalk, thoughts lost among the stars she barely hears the fast approach of footsteps, but by the time her wandering mind realizes what the strange sound is it's already too late.

A strong arm is around her midsection and the scream in her throat is choked out by a set of sharp teeth sinking into the thin skin of her jugular, her soft auburn fur provides no protection and she feels blood bubble up her windpipe to trickle past glossed lips as panic fills her chest like a phoenix born from fear, she claws desperately at the arm of her attacker until her nails break but to no avail.

The world flickers in and out of view like rapid snapshots and the edges begin to blur as she feels her life drain from the large wound on her neck, her ears feel as though they're filled with cotton and through the fuzz she can barely hear someone taking long hungry gulps of something…the sound suddenly stops and the ground rushes towards her face.

Too weak to lift her arms to catch herself Brittany hits the concrete with a gurgling cough, eyes rapidly searching the area for her attacker, her hands are shaking from shock as she frantically tries to find her phone in the pocket of her jacket but her fingers are numb and she can feel herself slipping…..slipping away slowly…

Eyes….two bright red eyes flicker into view and then finally she's swallowed up by cool, peaceful darkness.

Her eyes snap open as she inhales a long sharp breath and she coughs on the cold sharpness of it as panic seizes her again and she fumbles to sit up, the motion and quick movement of her own body sends her gut reeling and she presses a paw to her head to ease the throbbing in her temples.

"Take it slow," She twitches at the voice and looks towards the direction it came from, her panic isn't eased by the stranger watching her from across the room, he's leaning against the wall watching her with a guarded expression.

"I was….was attacked by…something," Brittany rubs at her throat, fingers ghosting over the side where she had felt the teeth…but there's no trace of the open wound and confusion clouds her memories of the attack.

"Yes you were, and you're lucky my brother was there to help," Her eyes dart up to him as her heart leaps into her throat, he was now at her side offering a glass of water.

Brittany cautiously sips, not letting her eyes stray from the bespectacled munk, "Sorry, I'm Simon and you are?" He gives her a small smile and she notices the slight nervousness to it, like he's scared of upsetting her….or scaring her maybe?

"Brittany," She answers shortly as her hand moves back to her neck, "What happened to the bite? I swear there was blood everywhere…what even attacked me?" She meets Simon's eyes as she narrows her own, waiting for an answer.

He inhales and glances past her, eyes uneasy he backs away from her, "He healed you," Brittany can't suppress the small jump her body does at the sudden sound of a new voice.

Another munk moves around the side of the couch and into her view, he's shorter than Simon and where the bespectacled munk has dark blue eyes he has bright golden ones, "And the thing that attacked you was a vampire,"

Brittany snorts loudly, laughing at the munk's words till her sides ache, "Alright you got me…..where are the hidden cameras? Did my sisters put you guys up to all this?"

The munks exchange a glance before turning their gazes back to her, "It's not a joke sadly, and unfourtantly you were bitten so that leaves you stuck with us," The golden eyed munk says as he crosses his arms over his chest, not looking too pleased even though she'd be the one living with complete strangers.

"Ok now I know this is a joke," She stands swiftly and sets the glass on the coffee table, not bothering with another word she turns and heads for the door.

He's there in the blink of an eye, one minute the front door was there waiting for her the next he was right there blocking her view of it, Brittany stops dead in her tracks as her stomach turns uneasily as those golden eyes bare into hers, "You've been bitten by a feral vampire, you will not be able to control your blood lust once you finally turn and we will not let you go home to slaughter your family,"

"You're lying! Now let me go home before I call the police!" Brittany reaches up to her jacket pocket only to find that the familiar weight is gone and the color slowly drains from her face as she realizes she's stuck in a strange place with two crazy people.

She slowly sits back onto the couch as her brain tries to process all this new information….."You're both vampires too…"

"And our younger brother is as well," Simon answers as he nods his head, frowning as he watches her, "We sent a message to your sisters over text saying that you were meeting with a new manager for breakfast and that you stayed a friend's last night,"

"H-How did you know I'm a singer?" Her voice sounds small and foreign to her ears, her mind is still trying to catch up with everything, it's a lot to take in and she can feel dread slowly worming it's way into her gut.

Neither brother answer her question and she's kind of glad for that, "Why help me….I'm going to turn into some blood drinking monster now!" Her confused brain finally picks something to focus on and it's not looking good for the brothers.

She's angry.

Pissed.

But beneath it all she's terrified.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone! I'm going to try really hard to get back to writing!  
**

 _ **MM**_


	2. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

 **Here we go, chapter 2!**

* * *

She was used to making quick decisions, Jeanette would always think over every possibility and choice before acting, Eleanor would always put the other person's feelings above her own, but when it came to Brittany she picked a choice and picked it fast.

So as soon as the brother's stepped out of the living room she was on her feet and out the door, not even bothering to think if maybe they heard her stumble out into the foreign hallway, she didn't even stop to consider just how fast they could move.

She wanted out of there.

Brittany rushes through the dimly lit hall, passing closed doors she hurries for a familiar sight, a stairway.

Bursting out onto the flight of stairs she rushes down them, stumbling as her heart beat pulses wildly in her eardrums, breaths coming up short as all her energy goes into keeping herself up and moving.

She staggers a bit as she finally reaches the ground floor and shoves open the door, stumbling into an alley she bolts left and heads out onto the street.

Her eyes dart around the unfamiliar street as she gulps down the bitter cold evening air, she couldn't call her sisters because the brothers obviously took her phone from her, and she couldn't risk going back in search of it, even if that thing cost an arm and a leg.

She'll just have to find her way back, hopefully she can flag down a cab….sure she doesn't have any money on her but she just needed to get home, she could worry about that later…

The street suddenly blurs out of focus as she takes a staggering step forward, pressing a hand against her throbbing temple she tries to blink the world back but the slight pulse in her head suddenly turns into a gut wrenching pain, she drops to her knees as her whole body spasms with the burning sensation.

A faint voice reaches her ears as someone leans over her, she hasn't even realized she's crying till she blinks and feels the hot tears trickle down the sides of her face, the person over her is a stranger and he has his phone pressed flush to his ear, words muffled by her pounding heartbeat her eyes begin to focus on the kind man who was trying to save her….

But her eyes didn't lock onto his face, they were on his throat, her mouth begins to salivate as she realizes that the pounding in her ears wasn't her own heartbeat but the man's, and it was just making her more hungry…..

"Brittany!" Her body goes cold as she rips her eyes away from the man's appetizing throat, the realization of what she was about to do slams into her and she feels like vomiting at the images that flitted through her mind.

The golden eyed munk is beside her in a instant, shooing the man out of the way he kneels over her, scooping her up quickly in his arms, "It's ok I got you," He hushes hand brushing back her bangs as the stranger asks who he is, she zones out of their conversation as she holds her stomach, hoping and praying that the pain stays at bay as he stands and carries her back inside….

"That was stupid," He doesn't look down at her as he moves back up the stairway, his hold on her is tight and she can feel the anger rolling off him in waves as they reach the room again, he doesn't say another word as he drops her without a care onto the sofa.

"Alvin!"

"Don't shout at me! She's the one that escaped and nearly ripped a man's throat out, where is Theodore with the blood bags?!"

Brittany struggles to sit up and adjust herself on the cushions, the pain left her body sore and she internally screams to herself, she was almost free….if it weren't for that stupid episode she could've been on her way home…but…..

"W-why…what happened? Why did I….why did I want his blood like that?" She pulls her knees up to her chest, curling her arms around herself she feels her stomach roll at the mere thought of the red liquid and the scary thing is, she can't tell if she was reacting that way because she was hungry or if she was sick at the thought of drinking blood….

"You're starting to change, your body will start thirsting for blood," Simon offers her a glass of water and she takes it to idly sip at, face pale as she takes in his words, "We're lucky Alvin was so fast to get you back, else that man wouldn't have walked away…." He sighs and removes his glasses to clean them as his eyes move over to his brother.

"Theodore had a harder time getting the blood, the hospital we usually hit was running low, he'll be here soon,"

"And what if she decides to run again huh?" Alvin's eyes harden as he looks at her, clearly pissed he had to chase her down, but Brittany can't find it in herself to feel sorry.

"She won't, she's getting weaker and we won't let her out of our sight again, I assumed she would listen-"

"I'm right here," Brittany cuts Simon off bitterly, casting the dark furred munk a cold look as she grips the empty glass firmly, "I don't want to stay here, my sisters are probably worried sick about me and I'm being held hostage. You'd really think I'd stay put just because you said I'd be changing?"

Alvin is there in an instant, hands shoving her shoulders back roughly as he leans in close, she gasps in alarm at his sudden appearance and the glass hits the carpet as she reaches up to grab at his arms as he pushes her back against the couch, "We didn't have much of a damn choice, you were bleeding out in public, that vampire had left you for dead and if the news got ahold of any evidence we'd have a hard time covering it all. You should be thankful that we saved you, your sisters would be organizing a funeral right now if it wasn't for us,"

"Alvin-"

"No! She needs to know we risked our necks to save her," He snarls, eyes flashing a brilliant crimson as his focus snaps to Simon, teeth bared, she feels fear creep up her spine at the sight….they're real…they're not lying.

"….I'm sorry," it took a lot to muster the words, those two little words, because on one hand she really is sorry but on the other she's terrified, terrified of what is awakening beneath her skin.

His eyes are back on her, the red fading way to gold but she can still see the evidence of his rage as he leans back, the snarl on his face slowly ebbing away into a harsh frown, "Don't ever run," He snaps turning around sharply he vanishes without another word.

It takes her a minute before she realizes she's shaking, "He doesn't hate you, he's just afraid," Simon's calm voice breaks the harsh tension in the air and she feels a part of her break at his soft tone, he reminds her of Jeanette…..

"He's afraid we'll be caught sooner or later, it's hard to keep everything a secret with the recent attacks," He goes on, picking up the discarded glass he fixes his ocean blue eyes on her as she fights the building tears, a firm lump is growing in her throat but he doesn't comment on her watery gaze.

"We'll figure it out, we'll get you back to your sisters I'm sure…..it'll be awhile I'm afraid, a new vampire is a hard thing to control and it seems you're just as thick-skulled and stubborn as he is," His voice becomes lighter as he teases and she sniffs angrily as she wipes at her burning eyes.

"I'm not like that jerk," She snaps

Simon scoffs on a laugh and nods, "I can tell, here, we have Netflix," He tosses a TV remote to her as he passes, "Theodore will be back before another hunger pang hits, the next few days will be Hell and you'll have to understand that everything we're doing is to help you,"

He disappears into the kitchen with those last words, leaving Brittany with a sense of dread as she flicks through the movies with a blank stare.

She just wants to go home.

* * *

 **Ahhh I know these chapters are short and I'm sorry! I wanted this one to be longer but I'm getting a head cold and I'm a wimp when it comes to headaches.**

 **More vampire hijinks will be in the next chapter as Brittany begins to change! Will she escape again and actually nab a person? Will her sisters figure out she's missing? Will they be able to find out the cause of the outbreak of feral vampires?!**

 **SO MANY QUESTIONS**

 _ **MM**_


	3. Drink Up

She's still wearing her pink dress from the night before, and the scent of her dried blood is finally getting to her.

Brittany wants nothing more than to rip the offending piece of clothing off and burn it, but that'd leave her exposed…..so she sits there, fighting the frustrated tears as she balls up the skirt in her fists.

She had settled on a random TV series, hoping that the storyline would draw her in and make her forget for a little while, but the scent of her stale blood and the gnawing hunger in her belly are a constant nagging presence she can't ignore.

Eyes drifting away from the TV screen she nearly jumps out of her skin as something hits her directly in the face, yanking the offending item off her she scowls up at Alvin who matches her venomous look with one of his own, "You were about to start tearing holes in it," he points out, gesturing to where her paws had been fisting at the material and sure enough she can make out where her claws had begun to shred small holes in the fabric.

Scowling she glances at him, "I'm not changing with you staring at me, and don't you have any pants for me?" she asks, looking to the hoodie in her lap, it's red like the one he's wearing but it's missing the yellow A stitched to the front, it seems more worn out as well.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when they're too long," the munk moves off without a sound, making her fur stand on end as she glances over her shoulder to make sure she's alone before shimmying quickly out of her ruined dress.

Tossing it onto the floor without a care she quickly slips the red garment over her head, easing her hair out from the neck of the hoody she's a bit surprised to find that it's actually a bit big on her, she didn't think they were that different in size.

Another article of clothing nearly smacks her in the face once again, but this time she hears it coming and somehow manages to catch it out of thin air.

"That's all I'll be loaning you, Simon is fetching you some of your clothes now," Alvin remarks, his voice sounds far off and Brittany looks away from the sweat pants he tossed her to search for the munk instead, but he's nowhere in sight.

Very quickly slipping into the pants she tightens the drawstring and stands, annoyed when the cuffs drag on the floor hiding her feet, rolling her eyes she shuffles away from the couch and towards his voice, stepping cautiously into the kitchen she half expects him to chunk something else at her since he still seems to be in a foul mood.

Instead she finds his back to her as he stands at a stove, the scent of eggs surprises her and she cautiously moves in further, "You're eating breakfast?"

Alvin glances at her over his shoulder, catching her gaze with a single golden eye he makes a sound in his throat and turns his back to her again, "Vampires can't live off just blood, and we can't live off just human food either, it has to be balanced," he turns to her and slides a plate across the island between them.

"I can only cook them scrambled, you want something different you can wait until Theodore is back," he says, meeting her gaze as she slowly sits in a barstool at the counter.

"I like scrambled," Brittany says, keeping her gaze locked with his as he passes her a fork next before turning his attention back to the stove.

She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she started in on the eggs, sure she would've cared for pancakes and maybe some bacon too but she wasn't about to push her luck with him, the events from earlier are still fresh in her brain and she's not feeling well enough to start a fight just yet.

Maybe when she has more energy she'll pick on him some…"Were you bitten too?" She asks leaning back once her plate was clean.

Alvin doesn't respond right away and Brittany nearly asks the question again when he turns suddenly, taking her empty plate he replaces it with a fresh batch of eggs before turning away again, "Yes,"

"Vampires can't be born?" Brittany waits for the eggs to cool a bit before beginning to eat again.

"Sometimes,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's rare, usually vampires are infertile once the change is complete," He places the plate in the sink but doesn't bother to wash it, instead he turns and leans back against the counter, instantly pinning her with his gaze.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Mouth half full she doesn't feel the need to be polite as she answers, "I'm turning into a vampire, might as well know what shit will go down,"

Alvin arches a brow and shrugs, "Alright, fine, but I'm not the one you should be asking all the questions," His gaze hardly moves from her but she senses Simon's presence before he speaks up.

"I wasn't sure what to grab so I gathered as much as I could, I hope it's alright," Simon rolls one of her suitcases into the kitchen, seeming surprised to find her eating he looks to Alvin, "I also left a note for your sisters, after your change is complete we'll take a few months to help you train and adapt and then you can return home,"

"A few months!? Why can't I just go home now?" Brittany shoves her empty plate away, fixing Simon with a harsh gaze, he doesn't seem fazed as he adjusts his glasses, "We don't want to risk you harming your sisters,"

"They're my sisters, I would never harm them," Her tone rises and she fights the urge to get off the stool and hurt him for accusing her of such a thing.

"Blood lust is a strong thing, you'd do more than just harm them, you'd kill them," Alvin's cold tone makes her break her staring contest with his brother, fixing her baby blues on him she flexes her fingers and keeps her gaze locked with him, she won't break under his intense gaze….not again.

" .Not."

He moves suddenly and she loses all the breath from her lungs as his paw squeezes her throat, blood red irises flicker across her face as he leans in close, "Do not act like you're better than us, returning home now would be a death sentence to you and your sisters. Because, as soon as you smelled their blood you'll be at their throats, and once you've cleaned them and drained them dry we'd have to come in and clean up your mess. You'd be convicted of slaughtering innocent people, then we'd kill you," he releases her throat and she gasps in a lungful of air, reaching up she grasps at the tender skin, blinking back tears.

"So don't question us. We're protecting you from yourself,"

He moves just as fast as he appeared, leaving Simon scowling at his actions and moving towards Brittany slowly, "Don't," she spits, holding up her free paw.

Regaining her breath she slowly eases off the stool and moves over to grab her things from him, after a moment of silence Simon speaks, "I apologize for my brother's behavior, I'll make sure he doesn't get near you again, that level of physical contact wasn't necessary,"

Brittany merely rolls her eyes and makes her way back to the living room, nearly bumping into a short pudgy munk, he blinks his dark green eyes up at her and squeaks out an apology quickly, "O-oh gosh I'm sorry! I didn't know you were well enough to be up and moving," he says, plucking a leaf from his short blonde fur as he smiles a genuine smile up at her, fangs and all.

"I'm Theodore,"

"Hi," Her throat still feels raw and she's not in the mood to be buddy-buddy, "Oh here this is for you," He passes her a bag and she nearly drops it at the sight, but her hunger hasn't been quenched and she clutches at it for dear life as her mouth begins to salivate again.

"It's ok, first bag is a bit tough so I'll leave you alone," Theodore doesn't touch her as he moves past, a briefcase in one paw he says a hello to Simon as he moves into the kitchen.

Brittany stares at the plastic bag sloshing around with red liquid and nearly hurls at the sight, she shouldn't want to tear into the bag as much as she wants too…but her stomach feels like it's trying to devour itself.

Without further hesitation she quickly sinks her teeth into the bag, body shaking as she feels something slide from her gums to pierce the thin container and a moment later warm copper washes over her tongue and down her throat as she begins to gulp greedily.

This is wrong.

This is so so wrong.

But she can't stop.


End file.
